The invention relates to a modular sensor platform and in particular a wearable device for monitoring health information of an individual.
A number of wearable devices are available for monitoring and measuring health information. Measuring an electrocardiogram (“ECG”) with these devices can require a minimum of two electrodes—one electrode facing the wrist of the individual, and an external electrode—to function properly. These electrodes are typically placed remotely from the wearable device so as to contact a different body part of the user. Such electrodes are connected to the wearable devices through cables. However, placements of these electrodes make these devices impractical for daily and continuous use, uncomfortable, unfashionable, or bulky to wear. Placements of these electrodes also inevitably drain resources such as power from these devices, shortening their practical wearability, and in turn, their effectiveness as a measuring device.